The Way I See It
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: What if Jake was deaf, and Leah was hearing, when his chance meeting with her is over, will it turn into something more when he goes to college, and by chance sees his dreamgirl. please review if you read.
1. Chapter 1

_**IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ IT REVIEW!**_

_Here you go!_

School was hard at times, others not so much, Jake didn't have many friends but the ones he did have knew how to sign. They'd learned growing up with him. His mother had started when he was born after the doctor to her of his rare but not deadly condition, his dad didn't bother to take the time, he'd thought he would somehow magically get better, wishful thinking on his part here at eighteen years old and still deaf as a Prius, he didn't talk much not at all really only when a person couldn't sign, and needed help or something or sometimes in class, most of his teachers signed, it was a requirement at forks high, seeing as they had a primarily deaf and blind program.

Jake had been graciously asked to leave the high school on the rez, because they refused to accommodate his needs. What needs did he have? A Special Ed class every semester how hard was that? He guessed they didn't have any handicapped kids on the rez, he must have been the only one. It's not like his mother had asked them to move every child who was normal out so he could have the teacher at his beck and call only, no she just wanted him to get the best learning like the other kids, but not that school; nope, just like his father, they'd shut him out too. They just wanted a nice sign language class, for her son, and his siblings, and other kids if they wanted to take it. But they wouldn't hear of it.

Once Jake left his friends decided to come with him, his best friends, Paul, Embry, and Quil. They were all the same age; their mothers shared the same prom experience that bored them in to this world, all four moms getting pregnant the same night. His dad still thought it was planned, but he didn't argue with her when she was pregnant, just took care of her. Only after she gave birth, did he start to question her, like how in the hell is it that he produced a deaf kid? Saying his genes were powerful. Jake never heard the heated conversations his father and mother had, but he always felt in his heart they were about him and his flaw. His mother would put him to bed, and hug and kiss him, her kisses were always filled with love, soft, caring, tender, sometimes, she'd kiss him and sign to him he was the best thing she could've asked for. He always thought his dad would come in and say goodnight maybe even talk to him, it didn't matter to Jake if he came in not knowing how to sign, he'd read his lips as best he could, he just wanted a hug from his father, some kind of recognition , but it never came.

One night his mother had come to tuck him in after his bath and her cleaning up the dishes from the dinner they'd shared earlier, not as a family but a mother, son, and twin daughters, no dad to be found. She'd come to tuck him in and sign him a story. When his father came home, thinking he'd been done wrong again, that Taha Aki dealt him a bad draw.

"You selfish bitch, how is my son gonna ever amount anything? he can't fucking hear, huh? Answer me! How will he play football he can't hear a damn play being called or basketball huh? How can he ever know a player is open short corner, he won't that's why, he'll probably be a fucking gay like his uncle a gay just like martin, huh? It that what you wanted Taha Aki?"

His mother just held him close as his dad went on rambling to the powers that be.

He was ready to leave for school the next morning, his backpack in one hand and lunch in the other. He had never walked to school by himself before, but his parents knew there'd be other kids and their parents out heading the same way, so they didn't worry, but that day was the first. He walked out the door heading down the road, he'd thought he'd turned his hearing aids on, they barely worked anyway so he couldn't tell the difference, he was just trying them out he didn't know his parents couldn't afford to get the permanent ones that actually helped him hear things in a better quality, more like HD today. Nope he'd had these cheap big bulky ones, noticeable from miles away. He'd went on walking on the side of the road, not looking behind him, just paying attention to what was in front of him so he'd didn't fall to further embarrass himself. The other kids and their parents were walking to school too, it had been cold out for a while now since the clocks fell back, it was still semi dark when it was time to leave for school. He'd been walking, waving to the neighborhood kids and their parents as they walked. Somehow they'd all passed him up and he was looking at their backs, he was walking pretty much alone again, not wanting to be by himself, he went to cross the street, not looking, but glancing.

"hey kid look out!" someone yelled, but Jacob kept walking, he didn't realize the truck had been there, until it was too late, as the headlights flashed the asphalt in front of him, an echoing screech he'd faintly heard sounded. He tried to shield himself from the collision, but the truck had already clipped his leg, he was thrown down to the ground, the wind knocked out of him, he'd felt the blood pool by his leg, and tried to scream; when the pain collided with his brain telling him his leg was hurt, hurt was an understatement more like excruciating pain, but all that came our was a strangled grainy cry. His heart started to beat fast, and his mind wanted it to slow, it felt and though it would stop beating all together, so he'd thought it best to just let the darkness consume him.

He awoke in a hospital a few hours later, to his mother talking to a doctor. His eyes barely opened, lots of light shining through his lids.

"mahu" he said raspy at best, trying to get his mother's attention. She quickly thrust her head in his direction. Tear stains shown on her face. She rushed to his side, saying something, hugging him to her chest, she was crying again. He could feel the vibrations of her chest as she sobbed, in to his hair.

"it okay, I'm okay" he tried to reassure her but it wasn't working. He just letter calm down then signed to her what happened. Jake was surprised when the doctor started to sign to him, he was there glad someone else besides his mother and friends he could talk to, someone of the rez.

He signed to Jake how he'd been in an accident, said it was standard procedure to tell a patient who was found unconscious at the scene. He told him about the injuries he'd gotten, just a leg injury thank Taha Aki, and a torn ligament in his knee. He was told he'd be in a cast for about six weeks and a brace for about four.

Jake was just glad he wasn't dead, he couldn't put his mom through that, he'd already put her through enough. Him dying would've killed her. He wasn't surprised not to see his father, he'd probably been praying for him not to make it. To get rid of the disappointment that was his non hearing son.

He was so busy wallowing in his own self-pity; he had forgotten to ask about the driver of the truck.

'What about the driver of the truck?' he signed to the doctor.

He saw his mother's head go down then, and he automatically thought the worst, it was all his fault, he'd killed someone just because he couldn't hear. That thought was unbearable, his father was right, he was useless just a waste of space. Tears welled in his eyes then, 'Useless' the only word he could think of, when he saw the doc look toward his mother, as if asking If he could let him know he was a murderer .

"I'll tell him" she'd said but he only read her lips. Looking toward her for his answer.

'The driver in the truck,' she signed pausing, not really knowing how to go on. Tears welled in her eyes again,

'The driver of the truck' she started again

'Was y-your, your f-father' she finished lowering her hand from her forehead slowly.

_**If I should continue let me know, if not let me know, if you want to help me by being my beta let me know, if you're feeling lonely and u just need a friend; someone to talk to; vent to; .know (hush whispered preacher like tone) lol seriously if you're going to read it at least review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"dah?" he said not being able to move his hands, she nodded.

He broke.

"I kill dah?" his question thick, his throat closing, eyes filled to brim, threatening to spill over.

'no!' his mother shook her head fiercely.

'God no!' she signed.

'He, he might not be able to walk again, the truck flipped, and there was a shard wedge, in the base of his spine, Dr. Carr said, he's never gonna be the same again.' She finished.

'None of this is your fault' she quickly tried to assure him, but he knew, if his father hadn't hated him before, he'd surely hate him now.

Jacob sat there on his bed, running a finger down the length of the scar he'd gotten all those years ago. He was wearing only his favorite pair of basketball shorts. He thought he owed it to himself not to wallow in his own self-pity, and not let his handicap keep him from being the best he could be.

The boy had a body like a Greek god, he worked out twenty-four seven, always in the gym, trying to be better, trying to be normal, to feel normal even though he'd never be. He played sports, well not football; two concussions, was enough to tell him that sport wasn't for him, when couldn't hear, 'look out black!' but he found his love for the sport from the bleachers. On the other hand basketball was his niche, he loved it, he couldn't hear, but his hearing aids helped out enough to hear, 'Ball!' as his teammates yelled it from the other end of the court. Not being able to hear even came as an advantage in this sport, his free-throws went uninterrupted, always, he couldn't hear the good cheers, but he could hear the bad ones either, which helped him concentrate. He was the best player on the team, his coach told him so, and he had big college offers, but Jake worried once they found out he was deaf, they wouldn't be looking anymore. That wasn't the case; he'd met with over twenty coaches, from fifteen different universities. His grades had been great, his sport was amazing, he did really well for being a kid who couldn't hear. His speaking sessions became easier as they went along, he didn't speak normally, but people saw his hearing aids they already knew.

He looked up to the feeling of someone staring at him, to see his father, sitting there in his chair, staring at Jacob. He always stared, never said a word, they had a stare match for the one millionth time in the years since the accident. He guessed he could consider himself lucky, at least now his dad acknowledged his presence. He'd long since given up on him and Billy's relationship, there was no hope. So Jake rolled his eyes, and looked back down at his scar that elongated from his knee to the bone opposite his ankle. And he felt Billy's stare leave, and looked up to find his doorway empty. He didn't call him dad anymore; he didn't deserve it, he had never spoken to his father, or vice versa. Sometimes he'd cry when he was younger, praying to whatever was out there to just once let his dad speak to him; not as Billy, but as his father, say one thing, one thing. He begged Taha Aki, he pleaded with Mother Nature, he would've made a deal with the devil. But nothing, never a peep, well maybe Billy had peeped, hell if he knew, he couldn't hear it if he had.

Just then his phone flashed on his dresser reaching across to get it, he saw it was Paul; something about a party. Jake loved to party, he'd gotten drunk now like fifty times, it was his only vice from coming home and shaking the words, "I love you" from Billy's throat. He'd gotten drunk and fucked like ten girls since he started the party scene, they'd always get drunk, and come sit on him lap, moving and bouncing around, making him hard. Just because he could hear didn't mean he couldn't feel, and trust, his cock worked fine, they screamed from every which way, in every position he could think of. But there had been this one girl, now she took the cake, he'd came with her in like three minutes tops, his stamina always held up, so this shocked him, her tongue was amazing, the way she lick him from base to tip. Fuck, just thinking about it had made him hard, he'd came and was back up in less than thirty seconds, that girl had been goddess. Other females were either too loose or too hairy, but her, no she was fucking perfect. Tight little pussy, neatly trimmed, and sucked cock like there was no tomorrow, but when he woke up in the morning she was gone. He surprised himself by remembering her, he could've sworn he was wasted to the point of no return that night, but he remembered every detail, how her pussy clenched him when she came, how her tongue worked over his foreskin and back down.

'fuck' he breathed out, and quickly got up to shut the door, hiding his hard-on.

When he was heading back to bed, he drooped the shorts, still thinking of her neatly trimmed little snatch, and how wet she got for him, when he tasted her, god she was like sweet nectar on his tongue, but he didn't dare say a word. His hand now working up and down his cock, he started out slow, raking a finger over his piss slit, dragging the precum from tip to base wetting his cock, like she'd done with her tongue. His hand worked faster now, "shi" he panted, knowing he was gonna blow his load everywhere, and soon. His hand worked faster as he thought about the way his cock was sucked into her wet heat, every thrust as he emptied his seed into her, then in to his hand, and spurting some on his stomach and chest as well. He couldn't believe he'd never asked her name, he just didn't want to talk.

Just as got up to go get a towel the door opened,

"Jake do you have a….." his sister was stuck mid-sentence and she took in the scene before her, her mouth agape. Jake struggled to cover himself and clean up the come from his chest and hand.

"WHA THE FUCK RWACHEL FUCING KNOWCK!" he yelled

"I did." she said laughing at the fact she caught her eighteen year old brother masturbating, he was completely capable of getting pussy, and there was a party tonight so why was he home touching himself?

"Wewl flas a light next time." He said with as much attitude he could muster.

"What's going on back there?"

"Nothing mom!" Rachel yelled.

'I have this on you, you have my chores for a month or I'm telling mom' she quickly signed.

'to late mom already caught me once three years ago, what now biatch?' he retorted.

'Fine, ill tweet it and post it on Facebook, and you know what?' she signed, reaching for her back pocket to wipe that smug look of her brothers face, and pulled out her iPhone, and snapped like six pics of him trying to get dressed quickly.

"MAHH!" he called for his mother.

"Instagram!" she said as if introducing a Broadway musical.

"FINE!" He boomed or so he thought.

'I'll do them for a week.'

'I said a month dingbat' she countered.

He looked at her rough, 'if looks could kill'

'I hate you' he signed.

'love you too little bro' she said walked out.

"I'll get you back!" he'd tried to yell, but knowing his vocal chords, weren't as strong as he'd hoped.

"What is Jake yelling about, does he know how loud he is?" their mother asked.

"Nothing, just mad cause I caught him with his pants down." Rachel answered

"Figuratively speaking of course." She added on quickly.

"What did you catch him doing?" her twin asked never turning her head from the T.V

"Oh nothing muhahahahahaahah" she said heading off toward her room, her evil laugh booming.

"Hmm" Rebecca shrugged it off as if nothing happened.

Popping her head back in fast "you guys are supposed to question the laugh." Disappointed they didn't

There mother doing the same. "Teens" she tskd and went back to her dishes.

"Ugh whatever." She huffed and walked back to her room.

REVIEW

Ok I know jakes a bad boy, kinda, but he'll be softer again I promise, he might even be a little sheltered, he won't have anyone in college, we'll see….. well tell me what you think, if you want him to still be bad or soften him up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey mom, where's Dad?" Rebecca turned her attention to her mother.

She took a deep breath and said.

"I don't know honey probably out back." She said resting her but against the counter.

"Is he coming to Jakes game tomorrow?"

"I don't know" she whispered.

"Well, you'll be there right?"

"Of course"

"Good, cause Jake need us its senior night, and last year Donnie Mathway came, and his family didn't and he was devastate, he threw the game, and they need to continue this winning streak." Becca said matter of factly.

"Well thanks for caring about your school record." Her mother said faking interest.

"Well as head cheerleader, I need this, if Jake breaks down tomorrow, I can kiss the MVC award goodbye."

"Mvc?"

"most valuable cheerleader, mom keep up." He mother laughed.

"Besides, having the best player be your brother, gives me a huge advantage for the captain nod next year."

"I thought you were already captain."

"Head cheerleader mom, not captain, not quite, all I need is two more votes, and I'm in like fin"

"Well good luck sweet heart." Her mother finished, turning around to shut off the spigot.

Sarah walked to the patio out back, she knew he wasn't upstairs, in there old room. After the accident things had to be moved around, and rooms had to be switched.

Everyone coped, and understood, but Billy he was on a whole other planet of understanding, Blame.

"Hey, you going to Jakes game tomorrow?" she asked hoping to get a positive response.

"Have I ever gone?" his voice came out rasp and gruff.

"I was hoping this time it'd be different." She said in a whisper.

"Hope floats, but so does shit." He said staring out into the night forest, wanting to just run away.

"look," It came out stern, it caught him off guard, she'd never talked to him this way, yeah they'd argued but this, she spoke with authority, and he sat there and listened.

"You have got to stop this! You can't keep doing this Billy." She said shaking her head.

"He is your son, you said he wouldn't be anything, and he's trying to be."

"You've never talked to him; you said "Hi' once when he was an _infant_, a baby Billy, he's never heard your voice, just the vibrations of it yelling throughout the house." She stressed, Billy just flexed his jaw, not wanting to hear it but with nowhere to go.

"You touched him twice in his whole life, and once was with your _car_" her voice thickened, her eyes filled. He looked up then, one tear escaped down her cheek. She was beautiful, always had been, always will be, even in the times he broke her spirits, or made her feel unworthy, she'd still been beautiful.

"He is so good at what he does, so good." She whispered the last part.

"Look Billy, tomorrow night is senior night, it's his last high school basketball game ever, and he needs both his parents to walk him to the middle of that court,'

"I CAN'T WALK! CAN I?" he boomed. She jumped, but didn't back down.

"Then you have something in common then, a disability." and with that she stormed off, into the room they'd shared and though he hadn't been in it in years, she still thought of it as a place she could go to be with him, the old him. She sat on the bed, her head in her hands and sobbed.

The next morning she awoke to her daughters cooking, and her son, coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel, he looked more like his father every day, not to mention his height, he was the spitting image of Billy towering over her looking big enough to squish her, but being as kind hearted as he is, he bent down to kiss her cheek.

'Morning mom' he signed with a big smile on his face.

She kissed him back and hugged his huge frame,

'Morning sweetheart'

'Go get dressed, and come eat' he nodded and walked off to his room.

Her way to the kitchen was blocked by a man in a wheelchair, she looked down at him.

"Beautiful" he whispered, and her heart jumped, fluttered like they were teenagers again.

She bent down to hug him, and she could feel his smile on her ear, something he hadn't done in so long, smile.

After they were done sharing a breakfast as a family.

"Rachel before you leave for school could you vacuum the living room? I'm having guests over today."

"Jake will do it" she said, before bouncing off to her boyfriend's car with had bag flinging around.

She looked at the door, half expecting her to come back, false hope she deemed.

"Why don't you all take the same car in the mornings?"

'Because, Becca thinks it'd be social suicide.' Jake signed.

'With her yes, but I'd take you to school any day, my little star you.' She finished pinching his cheek as she cleared the table.

She saw Billy's eyes, he looked hurt put out, like he felt left out.

Rachel had started clearing the table.

"uhuhuh, I'll do that young lady fire up the vacuum, someone has to, don't make your brother do it he has a big game today." Trying to change the subject and start talking.

"so what he's deaf not stupid" she said, glancing at her father, he'd shot her look, as if he was defending Jacob. He'd never once talked to him, why the sudden change. That pissed her off; you can tell me how to talk about my brother? But you don't even know him, she thought.

"He can't hear me dad, why are you looking at me that way? Are you afraid, ill hurt his feelings, because you've hurt him more than I ever had, at least im doing with words, he can respond to what I throw at him, you throw nothing."

"REBECCA!" her mother warned.

He looked at Jake, his iPod had some game on it he was engrossed in, and he was oblivious to the conversation. This made him just roll away, just then Jake looked up to see his back as rolled away from the table.

'What happened?' he questioned them.

'Nothing' his mother signed back.

"Nothing" Becca said and walked out the door, Sarah heard the engine start.

'Well I guess I'm taking you to school today, after second period like always right?'

'Yup only four classes game day.' He finished.

'So did you talk to him?' Jake asked.

'Yes' she looked pitifully at Jake.

"He not coming is he?" Jake spoke, looking sad.

"I'm sorry honey." She whispered, and signed.

He shook his head fast,

"No don be. I don know wha I espectd" his eyes welled up.

"but your cumin righ?" he said looking up immediately

"I'll be there early" he gave a small smile

"I'm gonna go get ready."

"ok honey" she said as she hugged him, his head in the crook of her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt 4 the way I see it.

He was making Rachel's bed, and then he had to get her laundry together for their mother to wash. He had every intention of getting her back, he would find something as he cleaned her room he knew it. He was tucking the sheet under the mattress and felt something; it was cloth, like a blouse or a shirt. He pulled it out and saw it was an old t-shit of his, he'd worn it every day for two weeks, it was a red Spiderman shirt, in seventh grade he couldn't get over Spiderman. His mother got him this shirt for his twelfth birthday. He'd sit in front of that TV Saturday mornings, and just watch. He knew every move and he wouldn't stop doing them. Even at school, he and Quil would walk around with their shirts, getting teased and hit but they still wore them. He wondered why Rach had his shirt. He dug a little deeper.

Bingo, he thought hard cover and a lock. Well, well, well, what do we have here? A diary. He knew he'd need the key. These prissy locks he thought grabbing a Bobbie pin. After opening the lock he skimmed through it on entry immediately catching his attention.

_Dear Diary, __may 25, 2011_

_I finally lost it! Im not a frumpy old virgin anymore, man Paul was right I really was missing out. Mom had taught me about protection, but he guaranteed almost no girl gets pregnant on the first time. I love him so I trust him he was so good. I didn't feel that magial moment like in the stories I read but. He did so that was enough for me. He said he'd marry me as soon as graduation is over hes like two years older than me so ive got till next year._

_Until next time diary. Happy day._

_Dear Diary, __June 24, 2011_

_Im late, two weeks to be exact, I haven't spoken with Paul in three weeks. Mom told me I was dumb I should've believed her. He's been just hanging out playing football. I sit under the bleachers pathetically, watching his score touch downs then flirt with the cheerleaders. Idk I guess I just expected different, more maybe. But I hope being this late is normal. We had sex three times. None of which had he sheathed his cock. Well whatever he won't know this baby if there is one he won't get close. I'll teach that son of bitch who to fuck, and who not to fuck_

_Dear Diary, __july 30, 2011_

_Definitely pregnant. Yge, me time for revenge. I told paul I was pregnant today. He told me I was llying and he got proof. So I took out the sonogram pics. He seemed fairly convince, and had a mini heart attack. SUCCESS! After his palpatiotins. He freaked out and told me we'd talk about it lter. Good. There won be a later._

_Dear Diary __july 31, 2011_

_I didn't go through with the abortion, I couldn't I froze, then yelled NO! so loud they thought I was being raped. I ran outta there quickly and still haven't heard from paul. Im done and im not happy._

_Dear Diary __august 7, 2011_

_I lost it. I had to run to the nurses office In school today, for severe cramps, and thought that was normal. So I thought sitting would help, no dice, so I lay on my back on the little cot. Then I feel wetness between my legs. I touch and it was blood. Not to mention the lump I'd felt at my opening. I got up and ran to the bathroom as fast as possible. _

_I just wanna say, little baby. I would've loved you so much I would've trie to give you the world please know I loe you and Taha Aki has you now. _

_Love mommy. 3_

Jake saw the sheet of paper looked as though it had been soaked, then dried. He had to process what he just read, he could believe that Paul would do that to his sister, he and Paul had been best friends since diapers. Paul was his rock when he had none and he would do this to his sister.

Revenge was the furthest this from Jacobs mind. Finding Paul was his new number one priority.


End file.
